betrayed By the Ones I Love
by cherryblossom808
Summary: Sakura had everything until Sasuke and Team taka came to Konoha then everything started to fall apart. Losing most of konoha trust all because of a certain red head and her rumors.
1. introduction

Chapter 1: introduction

 _ **Hi before you accuse me of stealing this story. I have a wattpad account, Cherry_blossom808, and I am going to copy most of my stories over to here. So here it is.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: i don't own any of the naruto characters or songs.**_

Chapter 1: Introduction

(Sakura pov)

Hi i'm Sakura Haruno and i'm a ninja in Konoha, the village hidden in leaf. When I was little I had a massive crush on Sasuke Uchiha and I was really mean to Naruto Uzumaki. We all three had became genin. Everyone who became a genin were put on a three man squad with a jounin level teacher. I happened to be paired to be paired up with naruto and sasuke. Our teacher is Kakashi Hatake. We went on several missions together, most D ranked but one, we were supposed to do a C rank mission but it was a B ranked instead but we continued to do it. Then the Chunin exams came up. We ended up being attacked by Orochimaru. Sasuke was given that horrid curse mark. After orochimaru left, Sasuke collapsed and Naruto was already out cold. I had moved them to a secure location, but we found by sound ninjas. That's the day i ended up cut my hair. A couple of days later Sasuke left the village. I tried to stop him from leaving, but he left me on a park bench unconscious. Naruto and me tried to bring him back but it didn't work. Everyone started being mean to me again. Naruto and I tried a couple more time but we failed miserably. Then one day he and his team, team taka, came and joined konoha. This is were my story begins.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. I had changed it up a bit because when i read over it. It was confusing.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. welcome back. I'm going to update it more if i can. Right Naruto.**

 **Naruto: Hai Cherry-Chan. LETS GO AND GET RAMEN! I LOVE RAMEN! BELIEVE IT!**

 **Sasuke: Hn. shut up dobe.**

 **Naruto: What ever Teme.**

 **Cherry: sakura you can do the disclaimer why i stop them from fighting. (starts to yell at the two)**

 **Sakura: Cherry-Sama don't own the naruto characters.**

" **taco's"= inners**

" _taco's"= people talking to inners/thinking_

 _ **(recap)**_

 _ **Then one day him and his team,Team Taka, came and joined Konoha. This is where my story begins**_

 _ **(Sakura's pov)**_

Grrrrrrrr that Karin girl or what hers name is ruining my life. How can Sasuke even like her. She is making rumours and lies about me. I have lost my best friends, brother _**(naruto is like a brother to her)**_ , even my boyfriend,neji. They don't talk to me anymore and when they look me they give me a dirty looks. The only ones who still talk to me are: Kakashi, Tsunade, Suigetsu, Shizune, and even Sasuke. Yes sasuke not Sasuke-kun. Karin only talks to me when she wants to be mean. Yea...so I'm on my way to the hokage tower. Rookie 12 and sasuke's team have a mission. When I got to the tower.

Tsunade: SAKURA! My favorite...

Sakura: yes I have your sake.

Tsunade: yes your the best.

I handed her the sake she wanted. I look around to see rookie 12 and team taka.

Jugo: h-hello s-sakura.

Sakura: don't be so nervous.

He gave he gave me a small smile .

Tsunade: ok onwards. Rookie 12 not including Sakura and Neji are going on a B class mission. You are to take this man to suna there are rogue ninjas after him. Sakura, Neji, and team taka you are going to spy on akatsuki. Oh Karin and Suigetsu you guys are going with rookie 12.

Karin: why is the whore getting to go with Sasuke-kun and not me.

Kakashi: she is much more stronger than you.

Karin: no thats-

Sasuke: yes she is.

Ino: why are you defending forehead Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: because she is my friend compared to all of you.

Neji: all i'm going to say is don't date her because she will more then likely cheat. She cheated on me.

Sakura: What no I- wait is that why you broke up with me and with whom did i cheat on you with.

He hands me a picture of me and the kazekage.

Sakura: that's my brother you asshole. _**(gaara and the sand sibling are related to sakura)**_

Neji: No he is not and don't call me and asshole.

 **Inner: CHA! THAT ASSHOLE HAS THE NERVES TO SAY PANDA-NII-SAN IS NOT MY BROTHER.** _Calm down inner, or you go back to the dark side of my mind._ **NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS DO I WANT TO GO BACK THERE.**

Kakashi: let me see the picture.

Neji hands him the picture.

Kakashi: how about we send a scroll requesting his presence here in konoha.

Tsunade: ok lets settle this so you guys can go on your missions.

then with that they sent the bird off.

(Gaara pov)

I was sitting in my office sipping my Jasmine tea. When temari came in with a scroll in one hand and a bird in the other.

Temari: it's from Konoha.

I took it and opened it. it is requesting that I go to konoha to clear up some misunderstanding concerning sakura. I wonder why. Is she in trouble? I started to pack up to go to konoha.

Gaara: Temari and kankuro were going to go to konoha

Temari: why?

Gaara: My presence is being requested and we need to help sakura and since you guys are related to her you can help me with ever the conflict.

Kankuro: Alright lets go see lil sis.

 **Time skip.( because i'm lazy)**

 **(gaara pov still)**

We finallymade it to konoha and was waiting for Tsunade,

Tsunade: come in.

Temari, Kankuro, and i walk in. Both rookie 12 and sasuke and his team standing in the room.

Sakura: Panda-onii chan, Kankuro-onii chan, temari-onee chan

All three: hey Cherry-imouto chan

Neji: there is no way you guys are related. you guys are from to different villages.

Gaara: yes we are related. We are separated by our parents. Temari, Kankuro, and i went with mom who got married to the fourth kazekage and sakura went with dad and got married to some other women.

i look around the room, everyone had a very shocked face except for: Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, and me.

 _ **onii chan means older brother**_

 _ **onee chan means older sister**_

 _ **imouto means younger sister**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make them longer. P.E.A.C.E**_

 _ **O.U.T.**_

 _ **-cherry**_


End file.
